


Forgotten

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Episode: s02e04 Meat, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Love, M/M, Post Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Satellite 5, Series 2, Series 3, Sex, Sickfic, Sleep, Spoilers, Wrong, bed, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Meat hit too close to home for Jack, Ianto takes him home and provides some much needed comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who etc. etc.  
> Although this doesn't entirely follow lost future my mate insisted I should put it in the series and you do NOT mess with her when she has an idea in her head.

Ianto lay staring idly up at the ceiling of his bed room at his (incredibly poky) flat. Jack lay beside him, fast asleep after a particularly good session of love making. Though he used the term love making in a broad sense, it was much more like a way of providing comfort after the events of the past few hours.

The young welsh man turned on his side towards the bath room door, sniffed, then turned right back over, favouring the smell of Jack over the one of the sick lingering in the toilet from earlier. He had forgotten that the immortal ex con man had been in a bad way after the incident with the creature in the ware house. Reminding him too much of the year that never was and what had occurred in those hellish twelve months.

He realised that at some point while he had been lost in his thoughts that Jack had woken up and was now looking at him with big blue eyes that seemed to reflect the entire world's suffering and Ianto's heart ached as he remembered that this was how life was going to be for his lover a long, long time in to the future.

"I was forgotten once." The immortal captain said suddenly, in a tone of voice that raised to little more than a whisper.

"The Doctor," Ianto nodded knowingly, up on seeing Jack's look of surprise he added, "You talk in your sleep."

"Forgot two years of my life as well, and I still haven't got them back." He added under his breath darkly.

Ianto had absolutely no idea how to react to this piece of information and decided to steer the conversation back towards a certain time lord.  
"Is that why you ran after the Doctor? It looked on the CCTV as though he didn't plan on hanging around to wait for you."

"He forgot me on Satellite 5." Jack shrugged- Ianto had never heard the term 'satellite 5' from him before and filed it a way in the box in his mind labelled 'tit bits' before continuing to listen to his lover, "Why would he want a reminder?"

"He said you were wrong." The welsh man muttered; memories of Jack's frightened whimpering at night flashing through his mind, "If I ever meet him please remind me to punch him."

"It isn't his fault. It was done out of love, he knows that, he can't help who he is."

"You can't help who you are." Ianto pointed out, "He shouldn't have forgotten about you Jack, and you are not wrong. Just because you go against a single person's instinct about something that he doesn't seem to have much power over does not make it true, no matter whether he is or was one of your best friends."

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"No."

"Then may I suggest something to do instead?"

"Words are good but you know what really gets the message across? A demonstration."

That was all that Jack needed before pulling the younger man down on top of him for a fierce snog.


End file.
